Total Undead Island
by bryceaintdead
Summary: Season six of TD is underway, but before filming begins things begin to come from the forest and wreak havoc on the campers. My first fanfic, enjoy guys.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Ok this is my first story so please dont be too harsh on me. If you like please leave a review! I do not own Total Drama.

Total Undead Island

Chapter 1

Chris McClean was making his way to the camp fire ceremony to have a meeting with his contestants returning for season six of hit show Total Drama when he heard a screeching noise come from the woods to his right, he brushed it off as a forest creature and continued to walk down the desolate woodland path.

25 teenagers sat on dilapidated tree stumps surrounding a large camp fire. Their host approached from the right and interrupted several conversations, "Welcome back campers for the most exciting season of Total Drama yet!"

"Can it McClean, were talking over here!" eclaimed Duncan, returning to his sports talk with his good friends DJ and Geoff.

"I said welcome back!" said Chris through a bullhorn he seemingly pulled from thin air. "Now this is season six, so we decided to bring back you original brats. Plus Al, Sierra, and Blondie!" said Chris enthusiastically.

"Can we get this started, Im ready to win the million now!" said Eva

"Hold your horses now, we arent gonna start filming for an extra few days. Some of the cameramen arent feeling to hot."

"So why did you drag us out here McLame?" said an angry Heather

"To fill you in on the scheduling changes, now get back to the cabins and get some sleep."

Gwen hugged close to her boyfriend as they made their way to the cabins. "Who does Chris think he is not letting us have co-ed Bunks, we're 17 for Godsake!" Duncan shouted to no one in particular.

Bridgette stopped mid-step. She had heard a strange noise coming from the woods to the groups left, "Guys did you hear that" the pack was to far ahead to notice anything she was saying, "Guys?" she began to hurry up out of fright she finally caught her boyfriend Geoff by the arm and snuggled against his chest as they walked.

They finally arrived at the cabins and found a bed to fall in, girls in the cabin to the left and boys to the right. The boys cabin was mostly silent except from the chatter between Cody, Noah, and Harold.

The girls cabin was filled with the shouts of Gwen and Courtney's latest catfight over Duncan with Leshawna fighting in favor of her "sista" Gwen and Bridgette just trying to calm the tempers. While Izzy was shouting to herself on the top of one of the bunks. And Eva insulting them all while pumping iron.

The next morning Tyler and Eva stood at the base of the woods stretching for their big race, while Harold and Leshawna talked by the boathouse, Duncan and DJ and Geoff threw a football between themselves, and Heather and Alejandro argued her victory two seasons ago.

"You cheated!" He exclaimed

"Alls fair in love and war, you know that better than anyone!" She yelled back louder

Across the camp."So D man, what are you gonna do about these ladies man?" Geoff asked Ducan. "Let 'em fight it out I guess, I feel bad about cheating on Courtney but she really needs to get over herself"

"Well I hope they solve it quick, I barely got any sleep last night with all that screaming last night dude" DJ commented.

They were all startled when Izzy yelled across the camp "GO" she exclaimed just then Tyler and Eva took off into the woods, little did they know that one of them would not be returning.

Feet pounded against the soft dirt as boy and girl raced through the thick woods, the only sounds were from their footsteps and heavy breathing. That is until the girls foot caught a vine in the undergrowth and sent her flying to the forest floor with a thud. Eva cried out in pain. Tyler skidded to a stop and turned around just in time to see a pale man jump from the bushes and bite Eva's shoulder. He grabbed a branch and cracked it over the mans head.

The two emerged from the woods with Eva slung over the jocks "HELP" he cried out desperatley!

They were met by Aljeandro, Geoff and Trent who took the pair into the heart of the camp.

"What happened Tyler?" Trent asked.

"A man, a creature, a something jumped out and bit her! I hit him in the head with a stick and grabbed Eva we limped halfway here until she passed out"

"Guys!" Cody yelled squeakily, he recieved no response.

"GUYS!" He yelled again, this time getting their attention.

"What nerd?" Duncan screamed back

"Look" Cody pointed in a circle all around the camp

The undead poored out of the forest on all sides of the camp.

If the morning was any indication this was gonna be a bad day for everyone on the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Ok so here I have chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy. If you liked the story please leave a review and even if you hated it please review Im open to criticism and I know there were some spelling errors in the first chapter so I'll try to work on that!

Chapter 2

What a few of the campers had deduced could only be zombies now approached the campgrounds from every side. "If she really was bitten like Tyler said, then we cant help her now!" exclaimed Justin. "Yeah we all know what happens when your bitten by a zombie." said Owen.

"We cant just leave her here!" DJ yelled

"Your right" was all Duncan uttered before crushing Eva's head with a large rock.

Just as everyone began to protest Chris and Chef skidded in to the camp sporting a black 4X4 Jeep with two interns in the back.

"Quick everyone follow Chef!" Chris yelled before driving off in the oppisite direction.

"Get to the mess hall!" Chef managed

The group hurried to the cafeteria but not before the zombies were able to snag Blainley by the arm and drag her into the hoard. No one even looked back for the source of the screams. Everyone had made it to the building with the exception of Noah and Sadie. The door way had already been blocked when the pair arrived.

"Please open it! PLEASE!" Noah pleaded

His cries went unanswered by all except for Katie who began attempting to tear down the barrier to get to her bestfriend.

"Get her away from that!" Chef ordered.

It wasn't long before boths screams stopped abruptly signaling that their struggle was over.

"Board up the windows!" Chef barked.

"With what!?" Duncan barked back.

"Its too late Chef their getting in!"

The undead began busting windows all over the mess hall. "Get to the kitchen kids!" Chef yelled.

The only ones able to get back before Chef slammed the heavy door and window shutter were Heather, Cody, Sierra, Gwen, Harold, DJ and Chef.

"Chef open the damn window!" Duncan yelled infuriated.

The remnants of the group scattered in different directions all except for Katie and Beth and Ezekiel who had been trapped in the far corner of the cafeteria they held hands as the zombies approached, they held hands as the zombies pushed them to the ground ate them alive.

Duncan rallied Lindsay, Tyler, Trent, and Leshawna they made it out of the building untouched and ran for the woods.

"Where are we going Damien?" LIndsay asked the mowhawked leader.

"To Chris' cabin to find out why the hell our friends are dead, or were dead anyways!" he answered.

Across the camp Courtney, Justin and Izzy were slowly backed into a corner the zombies dragged Izzy into the group but not before Courtney could grab her arms she was obviously she was not letting go, much to the delight of the undead who simply pulled the girl in along with Izzy. Justin began wildly climbing the tree behind him but still suffered a bite on his ankle.

"Come on babe, keep running!" Geoff yelled to his girlfriend.

The zombies kept gaining ground on them no longer how quickly they ran.

"We're here" Trent muttered as they approached the hosts cabin.

Screams could be heard from inside.

"We need to hurry, climb on top of the air conditioner then I'll boost you onto the roof." Duncan said to the group.

Once they were all on the roof the crew entered through a window that seemed to lead to the master bedroom.

They entered the hallway in time to see the second intern being dragged off and Chris McClean firing into the horde of attacking zombies.

"McClean!" Duncan yelled "Ya need a hand?!"

"Get over here and help me!" The host shouted.

With the combined strength of the group they were able to kill of the remaining undead but lost the other intern and Tyler earned a bite on the wrist.

"Guys, I dont wanna be one of those things" Tyler let out.

"Maybe we should let Duncan do it, he seems pretty good at killing his friends on a dime!" Trent chimed in.

"Dammit she was gonna start changing and you know that!" Duncan yelled back.

The two were in each others faces' at this point. "Guys just back off ok" Chris stated.

Lindsay cuddled close to her boyfriend knowing this would be the lasts moments they shared together. She only let a single tear escape her eyelids.

"Please take care of her guys, please." Tyler groaned.

"So I guess Im gonna do it" Chris stated plainly.

"I guess" Trent mumbled.

Chris began to lead Tyler into the spare room. Moments passed and a single gunshot was heard, Chris returned from the room with blood splattered on his face.

This was the point at which Lindsay could no longer hold her tears and cried into Leshawna's shoulder.

"I know baby, I know." Leshawna cooed.

"You have some explaining to do now Chris!" Duncan ordered.

"Where do I start, ok so I got this island quite cheap but wasn't sure why. That is until we got here, the crew started complaining of hearing strange noises by their tent. Well one of them complained about being scratched by a creature in the forest and pretty soon they all started getting sick. Then this morning they were all missing, until Chef stumbled upon one of the cameramen dead. Well he was dead anyway... they started coming from the woods, they massacred everyone. The only survivors were me, Chef, and the two interns who just got ripped apart."

"How do you suggest we get outta here?" Leshawna questioned.

"Theres one way... the Boat of Losers. But it won't be here for a week, thats when the first elimination is scheduled." Chris answered.

"Can't we get it here earlier?" Trent asked

"If we can get to the radio on the other side of the island" Chris shot back.

"Then it looks like we gotta trip to make." An angered Duncan spewed out.

Ok so there goes chapter 2, if you liked it please review guys.

Dead(undead):Eva,Noah,Sadie,Katie,Ezekiel,Beth,Cou rtney,Blainley,Izzy,and Tyler

Bitten:Justin


End file.
